Turbine engines, and particularly gas turbine engines, also known as combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for airplanes, including helicopters. In airplanes, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft.
Gas turbine engines can have two or more spools, including a low pressure (LP) spool that provides a significant fraction of the overall propulsion system thrust, and a high pressure (HP) spool that drives one or more compressors and produces additional thrust by directing exhaust products in an aft direction.
Gas turbine engines may also use the mechanical power of one or more spools to power a number of different accessories such as generators, starter/generators, permanent magnet alternators (PMA), fuel pumps, and hydraulic pumps, e.g., equipment for functions needed on an aircraft other than propulsion. For example, contemporary aircraft need electrical power for avionics, motors, and other electric equipment. A generator coupled with a gas turbine engine will convert the mechanical power of the engine into electrical energy needed to power accessories.
Generators extract mechanical power from the gas turbine engines to generate electricity for the aircraft by using pressure spools of the engines to rotate the generator rotor, and thus, generate electricity. An example generated electrical signal is 115 VAC at 400 Hz.